Daycare Crisis
by Adam43
Summary: When Nurse gets called for duty at a daycare, she invites Crush Sumo to be her assistant. But when they get to the daycare, Nurse falls in love with the kids, thinking that they are cute. But Crush Sumo knows that this means trouble.
1. Prolouge

Nurse's POV

Many, many daycares in the world of Pokemon are filled with berserk kids who seek to attack anyone nearby. That is why many teachers take care of these kids. Unfortunately, things are cut short when one of the teachers went on a road trip. Then I, Nurse, was called up for the assistance. But to do that, I need to find some assistant, and I knew where to go to.

So here's what I did; went to the place where Crush Sumo was training. Sure, I don't know why the heck he is punching away on some rocks, but I really needed some assistance. So, I simply went up to Crush Sumo and asked him to come with me. Crush Sumo denied the request, but one simply look towards the mountains, and Crush Sumo decided to just stick with the flow and go with me.

But the roads were covered with **rocks!** I didn't know how I must do this. This is where Crush Sumo rushed towards the rocks and blew them up one by one. Simply following, I managed to get through. Though one rock had crushed me, but Crush Sumo destroyed the rock instantly.

1,000,000 rocks later, I'm finally at the Day Care thingy. I went up to the lady, and she guided me in. Some berserk kids were in there… but suddenly I had hearts in my eyes as I fell in love with the kids. I thought they were ADORABLE! But Crush Sumo knew better and tried to stop me, only for me to push Crush Sumo out of the way as I ran up to the kids. From there, Crush Sumo knew he needed to do something. So, he tried to fight me, but a bunch of kids tackled Crush Sumo, which made the kids even more adorable for me. I didn't even notice Crush Sumo glaring at those kids. He just wasn't in the mood for even thinking the berserk kids were cute.

[EDIT: I edited this chapter so that the POVs wouldn't change all of the time. I kept the plot of the fanfic, though.]


	2. Day 1

Crush Sumo's POV

What the heck?! I spent a few hours trying to get Nurse's attention to no avail. What's wrong with her? Recently, I would try to get the kids to stop messing with the machines, but the kids would have better things to do than cover their ears and go "Blah blah blah blah blah blah!" So they said "No" to me at times. I tried telling Nurse, but she's still infatuated due to the kids' fake cuteness, so she just comments on the cuteness. I then decided that using Attract would help. So I unleashed an Attract, but the kids ended up dodging all of the incoming hearts, causing all of them to vanish. I soon realized that the kids had such speed so that even Attract would fail to hit them. I tried to wrestle one of the kids, but the kid ended up pinning me to the floor. I tried reporting this to the manager, and he said that according to the random paperwork, the kids had used the fake cuteness to make it an Attract kind of thing, causing Nurse to be infatuated. He told me I had to find a way to get Nurse to snap out of her infatuation.

But that would take only a few hours to sort this out. I would have to first find out how to deal with the kids. When I returned, I was in for a shock. Most of the kids had sent out a bunch of Ratata, Pidgey, Tailow, and Skitty. At first, I did not know what, but then it hit me; the kids stole the Pokemon. But unlike Nurse, the kids did not use their fake cuteness. No, they just sent them out and started using them. And what's more is that these Pokemon are following Nurse, who is still in love with those kids.

I knew at that moment that action had to be taken. I knocked every Pokemon away. They fought back. No matter how hard I tried, they just kept attacking me. Then I tried using Attract, but the Pokemon dodged it and continued to attack me. At last, I couldn't take the pain. I retreated in an instant, and the kids returned the Pokemon back in their Pokeballs.

After I used a Full Restore with the permission of the manager, I was able to return to the room once again. But to deal with the kids again, I need backup. Backup that would defeat those kids. But where to find backup? I then realized what I had to do. I need to get the starters that Adam got in his Johto adventures. But I had to wait for the right moment to access the PC; the kids did not allow anyone to get in the PC.


End file.
